Saint Ninja Turtle of Athena
by tmntsaintseiya
Summary: Something impossible to you can be possible for everyone. Don have proves it together with Athena saints
1. My Unreal Destiny

"New" Saint "Ninja Turtle" of Athena

**NEW YORK SEWER**

The turtles do their daily activity, but this time, something wrong with Don's feeling.

"Oh no. I have bad feeling. Something is going to be wrong with myself, but what was that? Something call my name, but only her voice I can heard", said Don to himself."What's wrong Don?", ask Leo."Nothing, just feel dizzy a little", said Don.

At night, Don heard the same voice like he heard before."Young warrior, wake up", said that strange voice."Who's that?", ask Don."I am Saori Kido", said that meditated to find the source of that voice. Then, he found a girl that had a pretty purple hair that held a strange staff."Are you that Saori Kido?", asked him."Yes, you will be in my realm soon. A destiny powertell me you are the other Athena's bronzes", said Saori and she faded.

"What was the meaning of that girl talking about? I am a ninja and my destiny as a ninja also", said Don to himself. Suddenly, a light appeared in front of Don's room and instantly teleporting Don to a place that he really didn't know."GYAAAA!", Don shouted as the light take him. Then, he fainted.

**ATHENA'S SAINTS' STATION**

"Hey, young turtle. You ok? It seems that you were crashed too hard on your head", said a boy in front of him that had brown hair with a box on his back."Ouch… Where am I? And who are you?", asked Don to that guy."Me? I am the mightiest saint of Athena, Pegasus Seiya!", answered that boy."Oh… It seems that I teleported to this place. Where am I actually?", asked Don"Athena, man. Welcome to the home of the Athena's bronze warriors' home. By the way, how you can teleported to here?", said Seiya.

"Well, I met a girl with purple hair named Saori Kido. She has weirdo staff too", said Don."I should say that Saori-san is Athena, the goddess of war's strategy and wisdom. I mean, she is the reincarnation of her", Seiya give an explanation. "Well, I should take you to our station", Seiya continue his word.

In Athena, Seiya gave an explanation to his friends about Don's appearance. They were surprised with Seiya's explanation. "Nice to meet you Don, my name is Hyoga. Cygnus Hyoga", said a boy with blonde hair."How do you know my name?", asked Don to Hyoga. "Uhm… I found this in your pocket that fell in front of gate", said Hyoga while he showed Don's ID from Prof. Fugitoid. "Oh, thanks…", said Don while he took back his ID from Hyoga's hand

"Sound nice to see a turtle like you. Shun is my name. Andromeda Shun", said a boy with green hair. "He is my brother, Ikki. Phoenix Ikki", said Shun while he pointed a boy with blue hair with scary look-like (other meaning "cool looking"). _~He sounds like have a problem, but he try to be care with other… Just like similar cool person in New York~_. Don's mind kept talking to himself.

"My name is Shiryu. Dragon Shiryu. Glad to meet you, Don…", said a boy with long black hair. "Nice to meet guys. My name is Hamato Donatello, but usual called as Hyoga called me before, Don", said Don.

"Why am I called here?", asked Don. "Your destiny has been detected. You are the next saint", said Ikki with cold face. "My destiny is a ninja. I am a ninja turtle, not a saint turtle. Beside, I am weak for all of this. Impossible I become a warrior like you five", said Don. "Nothing impossible if you try so far, Don", said Seiya.

"Donatello… Donatello… My saints with the new saint, Donatello…" that voice sound like Saori's voice. "What's up?", ask Hyoga. "My saints, please go to the Sanctuary and meet the gold saints to train Donatello", said Saori from far. "GOT IT!", said those 17 years boys together. "But, let him back to his house this time. Tomorrow you may meet him again", said Saori.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. I am Not Needed Here

**I Am Not Needed Anymore**

Instantly, Don teleported to his home. Don felt tired because he teleported when time in New York was morning, so he fell asleep.

**NEW YORK SEWER**

"Hey, Don… Don… It's morning", Leo shook Don's body so make him wakes. "Leo, I am still sleepy", said Don. "You didn't sleep all night, didn't you?", ask Leo politely. "I guess so. I dreamed a girl made me to not sleep all night", said Don. "HEY DON! WHERE ARE YA? What tha shell? Still sleeping? What kinda turtle are ya? whatcha' thing ya are doing? OMG! Mikey's Nintendo? YA DIDN'T FIX IT? YA WEAK! YER JOB JUST LIKE A NERD!", Raph came to Don's room with angry face

"Raph, please understand him. He didn't sleep because a dream", Leo explained. "LEO, YA CHOOSE THIS WEAK GUY?", Raph said to Leo in big temper. "AS FOR YA, NERD! FIX EVERY ELECTRONICAL THING HERE! GOT IT? WE DON'T NEED YA ANYMORE!", said Raph to Don and he pushed Don until Don fell to his "Almost finish" machine. Don fell and crying. Leo hugged Don comfortably. "Am I weak Leo? I guess he was right", Don cried as he go to his own lab. Leo only sighed after that scene.

"Don… It's me… Seiya… It's your time to fulfill your destiny", said Seiya. "Why did only your voice? Where are you?", asked Don. "I will explain it later. You have to come with us", said Seiya. A light take him to the place that Don was thought, but…

**THE SANCTUARY**

"Wait… It isn't Athena… It is…", Don confused with the place. "Welcome young and new warrior, Hamato Donatello", said a man with long, dark blue hair. "Hey Don! I told everything to the Goldies about you", said Shun. "My name is Scorpio Milo", said that man. "Nice to meet you Milo-sama", said Don. "Well, it seems you was crying. Why?", asked Milo. "My second elder brother told me that I am weak because I arrived at home with that teleportation is too late", said Don with tear on his corner eyes. Milo gave a comforting hug to him.

As he told to other saints, some of them gave some comment, other cursed him. "Hn… Your brother doesn't like my brother. He cold, but he still care with me", said Shun. "Wow… It seems that your brother needs to control his big temper. I know he can, but it starts from him, not from other", said Shiryu wisely. "Don, soon or later your destiny will come. You have to be hurry", said Milo.

After that, Milo trained Don as he was a master for Don. Seiya and the gangs watched him happily and pretty serious. "Gee, I don't know that Don actually is strong", said Hyoga. "I know", said Ikki. This time he didn't show a cold face, but little happy face because Don ability. "Saint 'Ninja Turtle' eh?", asked Seiya with a joke face. "Guys, he is ready for a big mission", said Shiryu with smile.

"Now, you have to choose your own saint cloth", said Milo. Don choose winged-Unicorn saint cloth (actually, almost having arguments with Jabu). "Yeah, I am ready", said Don. "Fight me as your training", said Milo. Don wear his cloth up and he burned his own cosmo down. Milo instantly attack Don without cosmo. "SCARLET NEEDLE!", Milo attacking his student without burning his cosmo. Don avoid it quickly, then it's his turn to attack "UNICORN BLAST FIST!". Milo thrown a mile because that attack. "Great job, Don", said Milo. "A week training here, your power grown up", said Shiryu calmly. ~Well, Shiryu and Leo. I thought both of them have a similar characteristic~ Don's mind was talking again to himself.

"Donatello and the other… I have seen your potential. But, I wasn't in Athena now", said Saori. "Wait, all time when you're talking, I only heard your voice, but I never see you", Don protested to Saori. "Do a meditation now. Do it", Saori gave a command to Don. So Don meditated and he saw Saori was wrapped by a rope and she was in the foot clan. Don opened his eyes and looked to his friends and his 'saint' teacher. "She was kidnapped, and she is in the foot clan's base now! We have to be quick!", said Don and he picked his saint cloth. "Foot clan? What's that? I never of that clan before", said Seiya while he scratched his head. "It's a long story to tell, but we have to teleported to the New York street. Milo-sensei can come to for helping", said Don. So, the other saints wear their saint cloth and teleported to the New York street.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Impossible Become Possible

**Impossible Turns to Possible**

**NEW YORK STREET**

In the same area, Leo saw the foot ninja from rooftop of a building. "Guys, it's our time to fight those foot", said Leo. "Without Don?", asked Mikey. "We don't need 'im anymore. ya know Mike, he disappear like a baby boy who need his mom. Why ya have ta worry him anymore", said Raph with big temper like always. Leo sighed and Mikey almost cried after he heard all Raph's word. ~Don, where are you? It's about a week you gone~ Leo's mind was talking to himself.

Suddenly the building collapsed and made the three turtles fell down. They were hit by the wall that collapsed. "What was that?", asked Leo while he tried to move the wall. "Turtles… At least I can defeat you. Wait a minute! Where is he?", The Shredder appear in front of them with big joy-anger after he could defeat Leo, Raph, and Mikey. "He isn't here! What do ya want from him? He's weak and he was nothing!", said Raph. "But, I want to kill you all! You four always ruined my plan! I should kill you!", Shredder readied himself to stab Raph, but a red light line moved like a flash that prevented him.

"Rule one as a warrior, help the weak. Rule two as a warrior, don't underestimate other people. Rule three as a warrior, killing for that warrior wanted, including because of rage, isn't a true warrior", Milo shouted from the top of the building that reflected with the moonlight. "Who's that guy? Is that your friend Mikey?", asked Leo. "No, Leo", answered Mikey. "Who are you?", asked The Shredder in anger. "Scorpio… Milo… Athena's gold saint. I am the guardian of Scorpio castle in Sanctuary!", answered Milo. "That was my attack, Scarlet Needle. If my attack didn't miss, you would dead instead of that attack", said Milo. "Gah! I must kill you because you prevent me to kill those turtles", The Shredder drew his Tengu sword. However…

"Comet Pegasus Fist!", Seiya attacked The Shredder until he threw away toward Hyoga. "Aurora Execution!", Hyoga froze The Shredder until he couldn't move. "Phoenix Wing Attack!", Ikki melted the ice. "Rozan Enraged Dragon Force!", Shiryu attacked The Shredder until he threw to the sky. "Nebula Storm!", Shun attacked The Shredder until he threw to the ground. "What the world are you?", The Shredder asked the bronzes with anger. "WE…", Seiya answered first. "ARE…", Hyoga continued. "SAINTS…", Shiryu continued. "OF…", Shun continued. "…ATHENA!", Ikki finished their word. "WHATEVER! I WILL FINISHED YOU NINE HERE!". The Shredder was ready to kill Leo. But… "Unicorn big bang fist!", Don attacked The Shredder so sudden and knocked him out.

"Am I late guys?", asked Don to his new friends. "Not really, but you attacked him on time", said Hyoga in relief. So, they helped Leo, Raph, and Mikey to move the wall. "Don, ya gone and turns inta a clown! ya know what? I never want to accept ya again as mah brotha", Raph showed his fist to Don, but Shiryu grab Raph's fist easily while he ran toward Don and prevented Raph to hit Don. "If I were you, I wouldn't do this even I know he was weak. Dohko-sensei ever told me 'Emotion control is needed, and it started from yourself", said Shiryu. "You sound like a baka if you hate and you hit your brother because you know the weakness of your brother and you think he can't change it", said Ikki in his anger.

Raph couldn't say a word after heard those elder saints' word. "Beside, like Milo-san said 'Rule number three as a warrior, hurting anybody because of rage isn't a true warrior' which it mean you did", said Hyoga. "I am same like Don in this condition. Nii-san is stronger than me, but he care with me. Even he wants to teach me to repair everything become better", said Shun because he knew Ikki as his elder brother. "Raph your name, right?", asked Milo. "Yeah", Raph answered.

"Raph! As a warrior, rage, wealth, even though the thing you want to reach that was bad for next, aren't needed as a warrior! A warrior fight for someone they love!", said Seiya in anger. "Don grew in a week as I teleported him to Athena. Grew in here has a meaning to his power. He turned 180 became a strong warrior. I taught him", said Milo. "Raph… They were right", said Leo to make his brother calm. "What… What I've done to 'im. I blew him. Don, I… I…", Raph became nervous after his word and made him embarrassed. "Yeah… I have apologized you Raph, after you did that to me since a week ago", said Don and he hugged his second elder brother with tear. "Thanks Don. I'm so lucky have a brotha like ya Don. I'm afraid with yer reaction after I blew ya", said Raph and he hugged Don tightly. Don's warm hug made Raph crying.

"Well, at least we united a broken family become one again", said Shun to his friend. They ran to the foot base and released Saori. "Thanks for helping. I'll give you that saint cloth for you. Don't waste it and do your job for justice", said Saori and she with her saints faded in sudden. "Who are they?", asked Leo and Mikey. "Athena's saints. Maybe another day, we can work together and we can be a saint like me someday", said Don. "I agreed with ya", said Raph and they returned to home with happy face.

**THE END**


End file.
